User talk:Kitfistofan93
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Season 4 page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:08, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Season 4 cast update Thank you for your contribution, but be careful when writing internal links. Check this link to the edit history and you'll understand what I'm talking about: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/index.php?title=Season_4&diff=106395&oldid=106390 See the difference?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:41, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I do! I just used the Add link button in the top-left corner, but I guess that won't work for internal links, then? Should I add these links in the source page instead manually? Kitfistofan93 (talk) 17:55, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Visual editor is bullshit, and you are wrong to use it. I'm an Administrator on this wiki and I do not even know where the "add link" button is located, nor that we even had one. Just add the links in using double-brackets; simply copy the format of other links you see. It's simple: external links use single brackets - leave a space after the URL if you want to give the link a name. Meanwhile, internal links use double brackets. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:21, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :hahaha ok! Yeah, I used to do it this way in the past but I thought I should use the new way now instead. Guess I was wrong. Will use the brackets again from now on. Kitfistofan93 (talk) 23:29, October 26, 2013 (UTC) : Season 5 Plot summary I hope you don't mind I edited your Season 5 plot summary. It was a great attempt, and in line of the Season 4 summary, but it had too many spoilers, too many plot points that are yet to be set up in the show: the specifics of the new leader of the Faith; Sam's role in the election; and Stannis' beef with Roose. Also, the "Lords Declarant" aren't a thing in the show. Instead of a declaration against Littlefinger and a prolonged siege, in the show there was a simple trial and they came about much more convinced about Petyr than in the books. We simply don't know what Sansa's storyline will be exactly this season. --ArticXiongmao (talk) 15:34, September 10, 2014 (UTC) No problem whatsoever. I just thought it was important this page has a better, intriguing summary than the really short one it had. Great that you liked it overall though. Kitfistofan93 (talk) 16:36, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Season 5 cast order Might I ask from what source did you gather the information regarding season 5's cast order? You said it was according to Darquemode, whatever that is. May you give me the link to where you found this information. ---Pungrotte (talk) 15:07, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Darquemode is a poster in the WOTW.com comments sections - you can't use hearsay as a source, you need to link to it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:19, April 6, 2015 (UTC) So the cast order that Kitfistofan93 edited on the Season 5 page is not legit? It's just speculation?-- 17:08, April 6, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure it mattered...wasn't it just an alphabetical list?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:20, April 6, 2015 (UTC) No it wasn't just an alfabetical list, he claimed it was the official main cast order for season 5 acording to "Darquemode". I don't mean the cast list listed at the "Season 5 cast" page but at the "Season 5" page if you scroll down to were it says "Returning starring cast", that is the cast order I was referring to. I only wonder if the order list is legit?-- 17:29, April 6, 2015 (UTC) I know how to link to it, though I wouldn't consider it a 100% correct source in terms of the Wikipedia policy. It will most likely be this order, except for the few I referred to as uncertain. We cna keep the alphabetical list until the episodes start airing, if you will. Kitfistofan93 (talk) 20:23, April 6, 2015 (UTC) "Corpsing" "Corpsing" - an actor "playing" their own corpse - is a time-honored tradition. Yes, cast lists will include people who are playing a corpse, such as Tywin in the Season 5 premiere. Yes, on closer inspection Nell didn't actually appear on-screen as Myrcella in the Season 6 premiere, she was under a shroud, and you were right to remove it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:23, April 25, 2016 (UTC) The future of Dorne Thank you for your comment to my Dorne-entry on the "Queen's justice"-discussionsite. I'm afraid that the whole mess, fabricated by the showproducers, makes it impossible to write something informative in this wiki . I am very critical about the way the show went with the beginning of Season 5, especially in Dorne! And if you allow me some sarcasm, the only way to put things right would be to introduce characters that were omitted so far, with the explanation that everyone thought they were dead or disappeared. If you are familiar with the novels you will know what I mean. Kind regards. --Exodianecross (talk) 19:24, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Book comparisons The section about Dorne in the Notes section is just bad, speculative and presumptuous and should really be changed. (I'd like to do so, but The Dragon Demands locked this page from editing for some reason (of course with no logical reason as to why he chose to do so)....Couple of examples: *''"After Tyene's infamously derided line, "You want a good girl, but you need the bad pussy!" from the Season 5 finale, the TV series apparently made it a point to avoid giving her dialogue"'' -- This is nonsense, since she spoke in 702, as stated in the next line. *''"nonetheless it remained inconsistent on whether she was now the mother of four or five Sand Snakes in the TV continuity"'' -- since the age of the daughters and the parenthood of Ellaria concerning the other four has not been brought up, it simply is not "inconsistent". Just unexplained. *''"It appears the TV writers are simply wrapping up the Dorne subplots as quickly as possible as an admission of failure, after the extremely negative critical reception that their truncated adaptation of it received for Season 5''" -- Unless admitted by anyone involved with the show, this is purely an assumption with no sourcing at all. Not a "note". *''"The lack of planning around Nymeria's fate seems to reaffirm that the TV writers simply don't want to expend any more effort tying up loose narrative ends regarding Dorne".'' -- The opposite is the case, since they had planned for a more significant arc for the character. Simply wrong. *''"the simple fact is that the TV writers might not be bothering to develop their own in-universe explanation"'' -- Stating something as a fact, only to follow it with "might" means it's not a fact but speculation. Again, that's not a "note". Kitfistofan93 (talk) 18:12, August 1, 2017 (UTC) We will be making book comparisons. You've complained before about this in the Season 7 premiere etc., and were given the same answer. ...I fully agree if you want to reword the "tone" of some points, though. It would be more productive to work together on this. Let's see here.... *Tyene indeed talked, I fixed that. *...No, they're inconsistent about how many children Ellaria has to the point our family trees are a mess. *"They're wrapping up Dorne as a failure" -- ....they're never going to admit that, announce it. We've had 7 years to see how they handle outsider criticism of admissions of fault. Leaving blank, neutral statements leaves things in disarray...yes, we are justified in leaving a label that "the writers just plain didn't come up with an answer for this", so people don't waste time trying to parse out their intention. There was none. *They didn't have an "arc" for Nymeria - maybe that was worded confusingly? They cared so little about wrapping that up that if the actress couldn't return they wouldn't even bother writing her out. Regarding your last point...I hope this came across: I just mean that as a provisional thing, placeholder. We've got four more episodes to go and the instant they actually DO give some sort of explanation, I'm going to run around rewriting all of this. Look, there have been things we waited on...in vain. "Well, maybe they'll explain what the Targaryen family tree looks like if Jaehaerys II was removed"...we've been waiting on that since Season 1. So... *1 - It's a mess and there's no getting around that. *2 - Tyene indeed talked, thank you for the correction. *3 - This is all sort of "in flux" until Season 7 is finished, at which stopping point we'll...try to re-assess what the heck we list for stuff. Like "who is the current ruler of Dorne" etc. Ack, I locked the page when I started working and thought I'd be done in an hour. I wanted to finish typing up all my handwritten notes without also fighting off edit conflicts. I'm unlocking it now.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:56, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Episode 705 title Thank you for your help re: episode 705 title. Damned IMDB. I wasn't online at the time or I would have deleted this sooner.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:01, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Jacob Anderson in starring cast Jacob Anderson finally got promoted to Starring Cast in Season 8? Well, that IS Good News! -- The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:43, May 5, 2019 (UTC)